I loved her first
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara and Grissom are getting married, and Nick thinks back over his life with Sara. NOT SNICKERS!GSR!


** I cannot stress enough that this is not a snickers fanfic. It is GSR, from Nick's perspective and it discusses his love for Sara in a friendly and brotherly manner. Also the song in the fanfic is called "I loved her first" by Heartland (yes its country again lol), and it's actually a father/daughter song, usually at weddings, but thought that the first verse applied to nick and sara (minues the father part in the chorus) I hope you enjoy!**

I LOVED HER FIRST

It was their wedding night. A beautiful white wedding, filled with love and laughter. They were perfect for each other. It had taken Grissom a long time and a good kick in the backside by Catherine before he had told Sara how he felt.

When he had first cam to her, and told her how he felt, she was awestruck. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**(flashback)**

That night, she had called Nick like she usually did. He remembered picking up the phone and hearing her breathless voice. "He did it Nicky, he finally did it."

"Who?... What?...Grissom?"

"Yes," she replied. "I don't know what happened, but he came over a couple hours ago and told me that he couldn't go on naymore without telling me. He told me he loved me!"

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

His heart had filled with warmth as she described the evening. He and Sara were closr than any other two at the lab. They went to the movies together, at eout, and had movie nights at each others places. They comforted each other after hard cases and they knew almost all of each others secrets. Thy care for each other like a brother and sister and he was so happy for her.

He looked at them now, dancing across the floor in their first dance as husband and wife.

_Look at the two of you,_

_Dancing that way._

Grissom looked at her with nothing but compassion in his eyes. "We did it," he whispered as he pulled her closer. "We're married."

Sara smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. "Mrs. Grissom," she said wistfully.

_Lost in the moment,_

_And each other's face._

She felt his hand cup her cheek, and she looked up into his beautiful baby blue eyes. Grissom leant forward, and Sara felt his soft lips brush against hers.

_So much in love,_

_Your alone in this place._

_Like there's nobody else in the world._

Nick loved Sara deeply as a friend, and he hated to admit it, but when Grissom and Sara had first started dating, he had bee a bit …..protective. In a sense he was like an overly obsessed and protective brother. He wanted to make sure that Grissom was treating Sara with the respect and kindness that she deserved.

But he also had been slightly jealous. Not that he loved her the same way Grissom did, but suddenly all of her time was being split between work and Grissom. He rarely got to see her anymore. It used to be just the two of them. And after the sudden profession of love, he had felt like a third wheel.

_I was enough for her,_

_Not long ago._

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsi**

**(flashback)**

She had been crying on his shoulder for almost an hour. It had been another emotionally draining case for Sara, and as usual, Grissom has snubbed her, and given her a hard time about being emotionally involved. She had come over to his house that night upset and angry. Being the gentlemen and best friend that he was, Nick brought her inside and ordered pizza and snacks and let her vent her anger.

"He…….he doesn't understand! He doesn't understand me! I'm not the only one to get emotionally involved. You have, Catherine even has! But heaven forbid I get upset over a brutal rape!"

"Sar maybe you should talk to him." He rubbed some of the tension out of her neck muscles. "Maybe if he knew why the cases got to you, he might be a bit more understanding."

She stood up. "But it's not about the case Nick. It's about me! He mistreats me, doesn't give me any respect and ignores me!" She broke down crying and he wrapped is arms around her, comforting her. "I love him," she whispered.

"I know you do Sar. And he loves you too."

"No he doesn't," she mumbled. "Grissom only loves his bugs."

"Grissom is…….well he's different. I've seen the way he looks at you Sara. But he doesn't know what to do. Love isn't something that can be analyzed. He's just confused. By ignoring you he's preventing himself from saying anything stupid, and by putting you on low priority cases and by trying to stop you from getting emotionally involved, he's trying to prevent you from getting hurt."

She snuggled closer to him on the couch. "He loves you Sara, trust me." And one of these days he will do something about it." He put his arm around her and passed her a bowl of popcorn with the other hand. "But you've always got me….always."

_I was her number one,_

_She told me so._

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

_And she still means the world to me,_

_Just so you know._

_So be careful when you hold my girl._

That night had been one of many that they had spent together, just two friends comforting and supporting each other.

She had even come over on the evening that he proposed.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**(flashback)**

She squealed when he opened the door, and ran into him, practically knocking him over, throwing her arms around his neck.

He let out a surprised laugh and put his arms around her slender waist in a warm hug.

"I said yes," she whispered in his ear.

"He pulled back and looker at her. "What?"

"Grissom asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Excitement flooded through his body. He pulled her back into a huge hug. "Awww Sar that's so great! I can't tell you how happy I am for you!"

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

_Time changes everything,_

_Life must move on._

_And I'm not going to stand in your way._

He sat now at the table with his colleagues and friends watching the newlyweds dance across the room. As he sat there, Nick though back over his friendship with Sara Sidle and the many happy memories that they shared just the two of them.

_But I loved her first._

_I held her first._

_And a place in my heart,_

_Will always be hers._

He had always thought of Sara as a little sister and would always be there for her.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**(flashback)**

"Hi. Sara Sidle." The tall brunette grinned from ear to ear and held out her hand.

He shook it and smiled back. "Nick Stokes," he replied in his southern drawl.

_From the first breath she breathed,_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

He saw how happy they were together and remembered all the nights he had held Sara while she had cried over Grissom. He had comforted her, praying that would find happiness.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday._

Yet somehow part of him missed the days when it was just the two of them.

_But it's still hard to give her away._

He chuckled to himself as he watched the happy couple share a kiss.

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too Grissom."

_But I loved her first._

FIN


End file.
